


Cessations of Conflict Are Better With Cookies

by bastet_in_april



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_in_april/pseuds/bastet_in_april
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred finds unexpected cause for celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cessations of Conflict Are Better With Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [DCU Free For All’s Peace Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/tag/community+challenge:+peace+day). Prompts: Ceasefire, Humanitarian Aid.

There is blood on his clean kitchen floor.

Alfred had not expected Master Bruce to return for several more hours, and Master Tim had left town on Titan’s business for the weekend. None of this barred the possibility of either returning early, but it was unlikely. His eyes track the shape and directionality of the red spots on the black and white tile of the floor. Clearly, something is wrong.

The pantry doors are hanging slightly ajar, and Alfred can see that the old Ovaltine tin that he stores the kitchen’s first aid kit in has been removed. The drops continue down the hallway, barely visible on the dark wood, until they reach a small, disused guest bedroom. The door is slightly ajar, as if whoever had opened it had been too distracted to make sure it shut properly behind them. The door is open just enough for Alfred to take in the room without disturbing its occupants.

The Ovaltine tin is upended on the bedspread, its contents scattered but easily within reach. Bruce finishes taping shut the jagged wound on Jason’s arm with a butterfly bandage and unwinds the roll of cloth bandages he clasps in his other hand, his voice a low rumble of admonishment. Jason mutters petulantly back, his words obscured by the mouthful of molasses cookie in his mouth, snitched while the injured man had passed through the kitchen. Jason’s face is set in a frown, but his shoulders are relaxed, instead of holding himself tense under Bruce’s hands. Bruce’s mouth is a tight line, but his hands are gentle and steady as he winds the bandage over Jason’s injury.

There will be crumbs on the bedspread later, but Alfred can’t bring himself to mind. He isn’t sure what brought this momentary peace about, but he is thankful for it, and hopes that this will only be the first of many such occurrences. Alfred smiles to himself as he turns back towards the kitchen. This warrants some double chocolate chip cookies.  
 


End file.
